movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tess Neville
Tess Neville is a Character of the Scream Series. She appeared in The Scream: Revenge of the Screams. She is portrayed by Vanessa Marano. She was killed by Ron Pearson. Biography The Scream: Revenge of the Screams Tess is first seen when she meets Kevin Bradley. She along with Lynn and Miley find him alone on street. Hey, what are you doing here?? Miley asks. I am searching for a friend but he is gone. By the way, my name is Kevin. Hi, I am Miley and these are Lynn and Tess. So, how did that friend looked like. Friend?? oh he is not important, Would you three like to come over to a house a few miles ago from here. A party is going on, and I would like that you join it, Kevin says. Ok good, we will go to it, Tess says. Miley and Lynn are also agreed and they go to Sam's house. Master Scream was watching them and has heard everything. Good, the game has just become more interesting, Master Scream says. Miley, Lynn and Tess walk inside the house. Who are they??, one of the boys asks to Kevin. Just three girls I have just met, Kevin says. Ok no problem, Evan says. They introduce themselves to each other. So who is the owner of this big house, Tess and Miley asks to another boy called Bruce. A Friend of mine, Bruce says: He is upstairs. And what is he doing there, Miley asks very interested. He is with his girlfriend, obviously his girlfriend says looking mad. Tess, Miley and Lynn are later on the same school as Kevin and the others. They Meet Sam, the owner of the house. "Hi, we haven't met yet, I am Sam, I know you were on my party": Sam says. "Oh you are him": Miley says. We have heard a lot about you: Tess says. Later they have maths. Their teacher is Mr. Shelton. Miley, Chayenne and Tess have become now friends. Chayenne also wanted Noa to come, but Sam has Noa advised not to hang around with them. They go to a party of a friend. Chayenne is later gone. Miley is searching for Chayenne but can't find her. "Have you seen Chayenne??" Miley asks to Tess. "No" Tess says. Some days later on school, Noa, Sam, Tess and Lynn are the only ones that are still left. Lynn wants to find Bruce, but she can't find him. She and Lynn ask Sam about it, but he doesn't want to talk. Lynn becomes very angry and ask him it again angry. "Ok, he is gone" Sam says. Lynn is even more angry and she thinks it is all Sam's fault. Noa and Tess want to make her less angry but it doesn't work. She angry walks away. "Is she even normal" Noa asks to Tess. "Normally, she is not that angry" Tess says. Later they hears Lynn screaming, They follow her way. They see William standing behind Lynn, he is holding a knife to her troath. "One step further and she will die!!" William says. The other Screams follow and they go stand in a circle to Tess, Sam and Noa. 1 minute later, Master Scream appears. All Scream pray for him. Master Scream walks to Sam, Noa and Tess. "You, son of a bitch" Sam says really angry. "Hahahahaha!!, Finally I got you" Master Scream says. "Take those idiots away": Master Scream says. Lynn is throwen in a van by William. The other Screams attack Sam, Noa and Tess. Sam wants to fight them, but it doesn't work. One Scream has a stick and slams it into Sam's face. He fells unconscious. Tess later wakes up with two other kids, Dylan Twain and Madison Campbell. "What will we do?" Tess says. They see a leg is laying on the ground. Dylan isn't even scared. "Lets go" Dylan says. Madison and Tess are scared about the leg. Madison says: We can better first find out, where we are." "That doesn't even matter" Dylan says. Madison is not agreed but she has to live with it. Later out of nowhere a fire stands, "And is it now time to run?" Dylan asks to Madison. "Yes" Madison says. They run as fast as they can. They later see a river. There is a boat with only two places. Dylan picks up the first place. Madison picks the second place. Tess can't step in the boat. The fire comes closer to them. Dylan is angry that Madison took the other place. He pushes her out of the boat. She falls on the ground. "Come, quick" Dylan says. Tess is not really agreed, but she steps in the boat. Madison is very angry and she tries to jump in the boat. She hangs on the boat. Dylan picks a paddle and hits Madison's Head. Her head bloods and she fells in the water. Tess is shocked about what Dylan did. They go further in the boat. They never saw Lynn again. Later, Tess is still angry about what Dylan did and ignores him. Later they see something in the water. It are bones. Dylan picks something out of the water. He shows it to Tess."Do you like this?": Dylan says. Tess ignores him. Dylan says: "Come on, you can't ignore me forever." A snake later jumps out of the water, Dylan picks up a knife and attacks him. He wants to impress Tess. He stabs the snake until he later dies. He is very glad about what he did. "Look what I did, I killed that stupid beast, he won't harm......." On that moment a bigger snake appears and puts his teeth into Dylan's head. Tess is shocked about what she sees. The snake pulls Dylan under water and eats him. Tess paddles further, and she wants to go fast away. The Snake throws Dylan back on the ship, He is totally eated by the Snake, but he is still alive. Dylan asks for help to Tess, but she ignores him again. A fireball is in the sky and flies to the boat. Tess jumps fast out of the boat. Dylan wants to go out of the boat, but is too late. The Boat and Dylan totally explode. Dylan dies in the explosion. Tess later see Bruce and his girlfriend Isabelle again. She paddles towards them. Tess is glad to see them. They go further, where they find Chayenne and Kevin. Kevin is glad to see them. "Where are the others?" Chayenne asks. "We haven't found them" Bruce says. Some seconds later they hear something. Somebody is watching them. Kevin wants to attack him and runs to him. The guy which was watching them, shows himself as a Scream. He hits Kevin. He falls unconscious. Bruce, Isabelle, Chayenne and Tess go after him, but can't find him. Bruce, Isabelle, Chayenne and Tess later find Kevin. He is unharmed. "Where have you been" Bruce asks. "It doesn't matter, I am back" Kevin says. "The only other thing that is important for you, they made an offer to me" Kevin says. "Who are they" Isabelle asks. "The Screams" William says. "And what is the offer" Tess says. "I will get you" Kevin says. "What?? You mean me" Tess says. "Yes and I will be free" Kevin says. "And what do you have to do for that" Chayenne says. "Killing all of you!!!" Kevin screams very loud and he stabs Chayenne with a knife in her head. Chayenne falls dead on the ground. Bruce, Isabelle and Tess are shocked about what Kevin did. They attack him. Kevin slams Tess away. "I won't kill you honey" Kevin says. Kevin, Bruce and Isabelle start fighting. "Why do you believe those idiots" Bruce asks angry. "It is my only chance to escape and get her" Kevin says. Kevin is stronger than Isabelle and pulls her away. "And what is the good part, I only have to kill you and Sam" Kevin says "And especially you." Bruce becomes more angry and the fight goes faster. Tess and Isabelle are both unconscious. "I will kil you, you son of a bitch" Kevin says mad. Bruce is stronger, but Kevin is faster. "And the funny part is that, He hates you the most, after Sam" Kevin says laughing. Kevin and Bruce fight further. Kevin later picks up Tess and takes her away. When Tess awakes she is with Kevin, William and Master Scream. Is Bruce dead? Master Scream asks to Kevin. "No, I almost killed him, but that stupid girl stand in my way." "Ok no problem, walk with me" Master Scream says. They walk to a room where they are alone. Tess stays with William. Master Scream closes the door. "If you can't kill that stupid idiot, what is your profit to me??" Master Scream says. "Please, I can still help you" Kevin says. "You don't have a function!!!" Master Scream says angry and grabs Kevin's head. He overturns his head. Kevin falls dead on the ground. Master Scream laughs and walks to Tess. "So he brought you to me" Master Scream says. Tess is very scared and doesn't know what to do. "William, kill those idiots." Master Scream says. "As you wish Master" William says. William goes to them. Later Tess awakes again in a cage with Noa Knight. She sees that old teacher Rudy Robinson actually is Master Scream. Rudy walks to their cage. He picks up Noa. "Sam surrender, or I will kill her". Rudy says, This is my last offer. Sam surrenders and throws all his weapons on the ground. "Finally you are thinking right." Rudy says. "Ok she will live, but I haven't said a single thing about you!!, You will die!!!" Rudy says and stabs his big knife in Sam's belly. Sam falls harmed on the ground. "Now I am making an end of this!!!" Master Scream screams. He wants to stab his big knife in Sam's head. Tess picks up her gun and shoots in Rudy's leg. Now Noa can escape and picks up a knife and stabs it in Rudy's neck. Master Scream turns over his face to Noa. He wants to do something in return, but he is already stabbed by Noa in his head. His big knife falls out of his hand on the ground. "I will take my payback Noa" Rudy says and he falls death on the ground. Tess calls fast 911 for Sam. Tess also helps Isa escape. The next day, Tess is along with Noa, Isa, Bruce and Isabelle in the hospital. One week later, they celebrate Tess, Isa, Isabelle and Bruce are also there. They are celebrating it. They hope there will never be another Scream again. Relationships Allies *Sam Stone - Classmate turned Friend *Bruce Wakefield - Classmate *Isabelle Fletcher - Classmate *Noa Knight † - Classmate turned Friend *Isa Aylward † - Clasmate turned Friend *Chayenne Robertson † - Former Friend *Lynn Brown † - Former Friend *Miley Thompson † - Former Friend *Madison Campbell † *Evan Turner † Classmate *Dylan Twain † - Classmate *Ivo Shelton † - Maths Teacher Enemies * Ron Pearson/The Scream - Killer *Master Scream † *William Wilson/The Scream † *Kevin Bradley † - Classmate turned Enemy Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Deceased Characters